Terra aveosaur
terra aveosaur is a role play story made by dinobenten it is about a planet between mars and earth and the planet itself is called terra aveosaur.birds and reptiles and a mix of both are the main animals.there are six mammals and many earth species of bugs,fish,and invertabrates.there are three TA bugs these are the TA scorpian,TA toxic bug,and the TA dune bug.as for flora it is all earth plants except for the TA fern history the planet was a wast land with one type of fern and 3 types of insects and a earthlike atmosphere but earth found it and colonized it they placed oceans,rivers,and lakes on it.they mixed DNA of birds and reptiles to form new animlas for the planet but they also placed earth animals on terra aveosaur.earth also placed people on the planet these were mixed with bird or reptile DNA these people live there lives as citizens of the planet while others started a group called the protection tribes unfortunatly one person wanted power and took over the planet and his name is veloci velox croc and thanks to him there is only one struggling protection tribe known people ben aveo: a kind leader of the last protection tribe his father was a mayor of ornithotown but now he and his sister is the last of the aveo family.when he is sad or angery he lets out a scream that can break glass.his DNA is secretarybird/komododragon/human sue aveo:the smart and gentle sister of ben aveo and she is also kind of a doctor for group.her DNA is peacock/human kaylin amell:a quite and gentle girl that helps ben and sue.ben sort of likes her and she knows it.she vowed to kill her father and she suceeded and now she is away from the group.her DNA is raven/human nycto aveo:she is not a person but a creature called a don but unlike her wild relatives she is one of the tame breeds.she is a gentle but knows when to be aggressive kaylins father:deceased fera amell:a funny and kind member of the group she is not a fighter but she still helps on there way to defeat veloci Tyson Gibbs: He was framed for murder or earth and was sent to the Aveosaurs because of it. There he got to know Ben, Sue, Fera, Kaylin, and Richard. He has fought alongside them all basically the whole time, except for a short period where he was banished from the Aveosaurs. He was soon reinstated by Ben. Later he was shot by Wilfred in the arm. he recovered. Most recently he had been hypnotised by the secret army (thingy) of Tom Dilo, and nearly killed Ben. Richard: the only human in the group.velox really likes him wilfred:deceased tom dilo:a odd bounty hunter who worked for veloci but is now part of a secret army.his DNA is perentie/human veloci velox croco: he is like the joker from batman smart but evil.his DNA is black mamba/black vulture/human velox croco: unlike her father veloci she is nicer and and more sneaky she is kind of like a girly teenager.her DNA is bat/human/treefrog/cat/and lemur she is the only one with mammal and amphibian DNA geography there are three continents (suchis,ave,saurus) and there are three oceans (ornitho,superior,and dino) the biomes are rainforest,scrub,and wetland pics